The Monsters Come Out to Play
by Sarrasa
Summary: Castiel and Selena are back and are as temperamental as ever! This Halloween night they prepare for a night of fun and scares but trouble comes when things go awry in the Human World. What will the Halloween Guardians do to save not only the human race but monsters as well? Join Castiel and Selena on their new Halloween adventure on this Halloween night!


Halloween Night

* * *

PART I

I was walking through the tunnels filled with fire looking for a certain devil. I'm a devil so technically I live in the fiery world called Hell. A couple of my friends are also well…different. Nathaniel is a mad scientist with my best friend, Jessica as his assistant (though he never gets much work done when he's with her). His latest creation is a real pain! Her name is Amber and she's an annoying zombie who'd I like to set ablaze but Jessica wouldn't allow me too (even though I know she wants me too). Next is Lysander and my cousin, Sara, they're both skulletes and spend their time in the cemetery with zombie Armin, his zombie girlfriend, Kira, and Alexy (who is a neko). Then that leaves Kentin and his girlfriend, Mia, they are werewolves (that likes sweets). Now back to me.

"Where the hell is he?!" I asked out loud as I had just exited a room full of flames and demons. I finally saw a familiar red head after stomping through the halls. "There you are." I said as I walked up behind him. He turned around a smirked.

"Looking for me?" I glared at him as I crossed my arms over my chest and my tail stood straight up which reached my head.

"Damn right I am! You are a real devil, Castiel. Making me run all over this place looking for you. The demons weren't even trying to behave!" Sometimes the demons would overstep their boundaries by flirting…with me. Castiel wore his usual white suit without an undershirt and the jacket opened revealing his bare chest. I wore a knee-length white dress with noodle straps and white fingerless gloves with matching boots. Both me and Castiel had long red tails and short red horns. This was what we wore every day.

"Well I _am_ a devil for one thing." I didn't hear the rest of what he said because he had grumbled to himself but I did hear something about punishment and demons.

"Anyway, Halloween is almost here and you know what that means…?" I said with a smirk.

"Time to play." He said with a smirk of his own.

"Better get everyone together." I said as my smirk turned into a grin but… _BEEP! BEEP!_

Castiel and I looked at each other as we turned our attention to the flame pit.

"Looks like we'll have to take a rain check on our little Halloween fun." I said as we stared at a scene forming in the flames.

"Oh great." We both said as we saw an image of Nathaniel's latest creation turning humans into zombies.

"This girl is gonna put us all in danger if we don't stop her now." I said as I crossed my arms.

"This is gonna be such a pain in the ass." Castiel groaned.

"You said it." I sighed as a demon announced some arrivals.

"The other Halloween Guardians have arrived." The demon said with a bow.

"Let 'em in." Castiel said with a wave of his hand. At this gesture the demon stepped aside and allowed the nine teenagers to enter.

"Hey guys!" Alexy meowed cheerfully. Kentin and Mia stood off to the side with their arms crossed and their eyes closed.

"Well, Natty boy. You're gonna have to definitely pull your weight this time considering this _is_ your annoying creation. Oh and remember: I will burn that creation to a crisp without a second thought." I said darkly as the flames swirled around me. Nathaniel sweat dropped and Jessica scratched the back of her head.

"P-please don't…" He said nervously.

"We need to get moving before she does any more harm. Remember: If the humans find out we exist then they'll hunt us down like animals and destroy us all." Sara said seriously.

"Yes, we all know that but the real question is: How are we going to turn them back into humans? Wiping their memories is no problem but Amber has probably infected a whole city by now so that would leave the problem of turning them back." Mia said pointedly.

"We can prepare an antidote. All you guys need to do is capture Amber, bring her back to my lab, and keep the zombies from leaving the area." Nathaniel said with a nod of his head. Castiel and I rolled our eyes.

"Sure capturing Amber will be no problem but trying to keep a thousand corpses from leaving an entire city will be a breeze." Castiel said sarcastically.

"He's right Nathaniel. We can't keep over a thousand zombies in the same area. We like to wander." Kira said as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Kira your eyes." Kentin said as he looked to the teenage zombie.

"I know. I'm still working on that but Armin can be my eyes…again." Kira said as she fumbled around with her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Armin said heroically as if he were in a video game.

"Careful Armin, you may be dead but you still tend to fall apart." Jessica said as she picked up his hand which was walking across the floor.

"Ah! Again?!" He shouted as he put his hand back in place.

"Okay we're wasting time here. Halloween is the only time of year in which we can roam about the Human World so we need to get a move on before midnight." I said after a while. I turned to the side and raised my hand causing a flurry of flames to form a circle in the air. In the center of the circle was the numbers: 04:59:60.

"What's that?" Alexy asked as he pointed at the flaming circle.

"That is a countdown clock. When all of the numbers are at zero then Halloween is over. We only have four hours til midnight so we need to hurry. Nathaniel and Jessica, you guys hurry back to the lab and get started on an antidote. The rest of us have a blonde to catch and kill again." I growled.

"Please don't destroy her." Nathaniel begged.

"Tch, fine." I said with a click of my tongue. "Let's go." I said as we all walked out of the room and through the halls.

After a while of walking through the hallways we pass through Hell's Gate and into the Human World. Hell's Gate works however me and Castiel want it to so all we have to do is think of a place to go or someone we're looking for and we'll walk right into the area in which they are. The minute we walked through the gate it was absolute chaos. Humans were running around screaming and the undead were chasing them at different paces. In the midst of it all we hear Amber's annoying cackles and spot her standing at the center of it all.

"Well, there's our dead Barbie doll." I said with a glare aimed in her direction. We walked up to her as she cackled. "Okay, stop that awful noise before you make my ears bleed. Now, you're going to come quietly or I'll burn you to a damn crisp!" I threatened. Amber sweat dropped before smirking and running away, disappearing into the crowd of humans and zombies.

"Well now it's time for a game of cat and mouse." Lysander said as we all stared off into the direction Amber ran off in.

"Ugh, this is such a pain. Golden boy should just lock her up and chain her to the wall." I said as I face palmed.

"Well, why don't we split up? We're strong enough alone to take on Amber and she is dead after all." Mia said as she scratched her ear.

"Alright then. Stay together and try not to get separated. Amber may be stupid but she knows how to play dirty." I say as Castiel and I begin walking off in the direction Amber went in. "Oh and once we catch her I'll open a gate to Nathaniel's lab and we can just shove her in there. Afterwards we'll each go to the borders of the city and form a circle. Then we can make a barrier keeping the zombies from leaving." I finished. I'm about to walk away with Castiel but…

"Wait, shouldn't we put the barrier up first because who knows how long it'll take to find Amber and by the time we do find her the zombies will move on to other cities." Sara said as she grabbed my arm.

"*sigh* I guess you're right. Let's do that first then catch Amber. Before I do that though…" I paused as I called forth my staff. I pointed it straight ahead of me and closed my eyes. "Rise up from the depths of Hell and obey my will! Come to me my vicious Hellhounds!" After I finished chanting there was a ring of fire on the ground and four flaming dogs emerged from it. They had flaming red eyes and fur as black as night. Their paws were flaming slightly and their tails wagged as they padded up to me.

"Arf!" One of them barked. The bark was almost similar to a beast's but still sound like a dog's nonetheless.

"Hey guys. Remember our _favorite_ dead chew toy?" I asked the large dogs with a sinister expression.

"Grrr…" Their growls resonated as their eyes narrowed.

"I see you do. Well I have a mission for the four of you." The dogs stopped growling and stared at me waiting obediently for me to give them orders. "Find her." I said darkly. "And give a loud bark when you do. Make sure she doesn't escape the area." I continued in a sinister voice.

"Arf! Arf!" The dogs bared their fangs as they ran off in separate directions looking for the undead brat. I turned back to the others to see them staring at me in mild horror and surprise…well…except Castiel, he's used to seeing Hellhounds. Heck, we can summon them at will.

"Did you really need to call those dogs here?" Sara cringed. I only smirked with narrowed eyes.

"They'll find her. Besides, we have to put up this barrier right? I had to summon them because someone has to go after Amber. Remember we have a limited amount of time in this place." I said pointedly. Sara sighed as she nodded her head.

"But couldn't you call another group? I mean this group is a bit…chaotic." Sara said as she shuddered slightly.

"I could've…but this is my favorite group. Chaotic is the reason why I call them the Four Deadly Sins." I said in a low voice. "Now we each will take our positions around the city to create the barrier." I said as I pointed my flaming staff in front of me again. "Open the gates!" I shout as seven flaming gates appeared. You could see the borders of the city in each gate. "Go through these gates to get to your positions. Castiel and I must take our position in the sky to make this work." I said. Everyone nodded as they went through their appointed gate. Once they went the gates disappeared. I turned to Castiel with a serious expression. "Let's go." I said as I summoned my wings. Castiel did the same and we both flew up into the sky. We looked at the ground below and our eyes widened.

"They've already taken over the city…" Castiel mumbled.

"Amoris has fallen." I said aloud as we looked down at the damage that has been dealt to the Human World…

* * *

PART II

"We have to close them off." Castiel said seriously. I nodded my head as we faced each other. Castiel summoned his staff and we clashed them together in a cross. Our eyes glowed red as we started the process of creating the barrier. "As rulers of Hell…" Castiel began.

"And guardians of this one night of the year…" I continued.

"We use the power…" Castiel and I were enveloped in a flame.

"Of destruction to create the barrier…" Our voices echoed through the air as the full moon turned blood red.

"And keep our enemies from escaping us…"

"We, who put fear in the mortals…"

"Shall make this barrier…" We were getting close to the end of the chant.

"AND DESTROY ALL THAT THREATENS THE WORLD!" We shouted at the same time and in that moment…

 _BOOM! CRASH! CRACK!_

A large red ball appeared at our crossed staffs and spread to each area we put the others in. I could see the different colored beams of their powers connecting to each other's' to form a circle so the barrier won't spread any farther. After the barrier connected we all met back up where we were before.

"Okay, now that that's done we have to find dead Barbie doll." I state as our wings disappeared along with our staffs.

"And how do we do that?" Sara asked but right as she did.

"Owooooo!" I pointed my finger upward and smirked.

"Found her." I said as we ran off in the direction the howling's coming from.

"AHHHH! GET AWAY FROM MEEEE!" Piercing cries echoed through our ears and I just wanted to bang my head against the wall. When we reached the scene I would've laughed if not for the annoying screams.

"Damn! SHUT UP ALREADY! Your damn screaming is going to make my damn ears bleed until I go deft!" I shouted at Amber as I pointed my flaming staff at her.

"You've caused enough trouble for one night, Amber." Lysander said with a stern expression.

"Yeah so you better pipe down and come quietly!" Mia growled.

"Why should I?" Amber challenged and I gave her an obvious look.

"You really want to ask that? It'll only take one word and you'll become a chew toy for my Hell Hounds." I said in a flat tone as the dogs growled at my sides. Amber coward at the sight of them bringing a smirk to my face.

"It's over Amber. I've been dropping limbs all night because of you!" Kira said in annoyance as she held her right arm in her left hand and directed it at Amber with the finger pointing at her.

"Grr…" Amber growled as I stomped my staff into the ground.

"Now you're taking a one-way trip to hell and you're never coming back to the Human World again!" I said as I kicked Amber into the portal. I walked through the portal with the dogs following and the others right behind me. Once we walked through the portal we found Amber surrounded by demons with different weapons pointed at her.

"Alright guys that's enough!" Castiel said making a motion for the demons to leave and of course they did because we rule over this realm so they have no choice. Especially with us being the most powerful beings down here.

"Now what do we do with her?" Kira asked as she readjusted her arm while Armin kept her hand in place the best he could without his own limbs falling off.

"Send her to Nathaniel and clean up _her_ mess." I explain as Castiel opened the gateways between the worlds. We walked through to the Dark World, arriving in front of Nathaniel's mansion.

"Oh hey! He has those little hunchback men!" Mia said in surprise as a hunched over dwarf thing known as an Igor walked up to us.

"You're here for Master and Mistress?" The Igor asked as we nodded our heads.

"Yeah. Where are they?" Kentin asked as he stepped forward.

"Follow Stain this way." The Igor named Stain said as he walked into the mansion.

"Who are our guests Stain?" A rather creepy looking butler asked as he stared at us.

"Master and Mistress's friends. They come to see them and return Amber." Stain explained as we forced Amber forward. I had a black chain wrapped around her neck so if she even tried to escape her head will be the first thing that comes off.

"Ah, I see. Carry on then." He said slowly before disappearing into the shadows.

"This place amazes me and scares me." Kira said with a shudder.

"How? You're a freaking zombie! Humans are more afraid of you than they are of creepy looking houses!" I said incredulously.

"It's dark and there's always thunder and lightning." Kira said nervously.

"You live in a _cemetery_! It's dark there all the time! Hell you sleep in the ground where there is zero light!" I said as I slapped a hand to my head.

"Oh. Don't judge me. Let's just hurry up and go!" Kira said as we continued walking. _How the hell is a zombie afraid of a freaking dark stormy mansion?!_ I thought as I dragged Amber along with her trying to get the chains off.

"Keep pulling that chain and your head's gonna come clean off!" I threatened as she shuddered in fear and immediately released the chains.

"Tired yet?" Castiel asked me with a smirk.

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically. "This Halloween sucked the moment Amber appeared in our flame pit causing trouble in the Human World." I groaned as we stopped at a dead end. "What the… Yo Stain. This is a dead end." I point out as I watch the Igor reach up to a book and pull it making a click sound in the process. _Should've know…_ I thought as I watched the book case slide open. We followed the Igor down a flight of stairs as the bookshelf closed behind us. In the distance I could hear… "Is that giggling or moaning?" I asked aloud as we walked down the long dank and dark hallway lined with cells containing who knows what? I could hear growling and roaring, snarling and moaning coming from each cell we passed but some were empty.

"Watch your step. You shouldn't touch the metal armor." Stain warned.

"Why not?" Armin asked curiously as he approached one of the European armor and stared at it intently only until its lance/axe came down nearly taking Armin's head off!

"Enchanted armor here to guard Master's experiments." Stain explained as Kira pulled Armin away from the armor.

"Geez. Where the heck are they?" I ask getting tired of all this walking.

"Master and Mistress behind this door." Stain said as he opened the door and allowed us to go in first but…

"Hey! What the hell?!" I shout as I stare wide-eyed at the scene before me.

"Ah! Selena!" Jessica said in surprise as her face turned five or seven shades of red along with Nathaniel. "W-we didn't think you'd be back so soon!"

"We were only gone for two in a half hours!" I shouted with my tail whipping around furiously smacking Amber in the face.

"But apparently it was enough time for you to make out." Castiel said with a mischievous smirk as his tail swayed from side to side. Nathaniel was sitting on one of his lab tables with Jessica straddling him. His coat had been discarded leaving him topless while Jessica's coat was gone too but she was still wearing a short black dress that ended mid-thigh with straps on her shoulders.

"Ah! Right!" Nathaniel said quickly as Jessica got off of him and handed him his jacket while she quickly put on hers.

"I suddenly feel even more tired than before." I muttered as I put my head in my hand.

"Aside from that, did you make an antidote?" Lysander asked as I handed the chains to Jessica.

"Ah, yes. Now all we have to do is apply it to every person in Amoris." Jessica explained as she held up a large container filled with a green liquid.

"And how the hell do we do that? That'll take forever." I said staring into the container.

"We'll just apply it to this machine like so…" Nathaniel mumbled as he and Jessica set up some kind of machine and stuck the bottle in a compartment. "And there you go. All you have to do is go to the tallest building in Amoris and activate it. It'll shoot the liquid into the sky causing a chain reaction to apply to all of the inhabitants." Nathaniel concluded.

"We need English!" Armin and Kira complained causing Jessica to sigh.

"Green liquid shoots in sky and people are cured. That simple enough for you?" Jessica asked with her arms crossed.

"Ohhh." Armin and Kira said with understanding looks.

"Let's just get this over with. I'm over this night." I groan as Kentin grabbed the machine. Werewolves have super strength so we don't have to worry about him dropping it. "Deal with your stupid creation while we're doing this because if this ever happens again she'll burn in the deepest pits of Hell." I threatened with a dark aura as we disappeared into a portal taking us to an apartment building. It's the tallest building here so yeah. We positioned the machine on the building, flipped the switch, and watched as the liquid was shot into the sky. I put a barrier around us as the sky started raining green liquid onto the city below. We watched as the zombies screamed in agony before collapsing to the ground.

"…Did it work?" Mia asked after the liquid stopped its shower upon the zombies.

"Only one way to find out." Kentin said as we all jumped off of the building and separated to check each individual human.

"Let's see…" I mumbled as I walked up to a little girl and rolled her over.

"Uhhhh…" She moaned as I checked her pulse. _Her pulse is fine and her coloring seems to be better…_ I thought as I compared the sight I was seeing now to the sight I saw earlier. Because Amber had infected one human all they had to do was attack another resulting in a mass overhaul of injuries throughout the body on some of the zombies but it appears Nathaniel and Jessica's antidote had healing affects because I saw no injuries on any of the humans I came across. I'm glad too because if those wounds remained then they would've died either way it goes.

"We're good over here!" I heard Kira shout from somewhere with Armin.

"Everyone seems to be fine where we are as well!" Sara and Lysander confirmed from somewhere far off down the road.

"Everyone's cool here too!" Kentin barked from wherever he was with Mia.

"I'm good! What about you Selena?!" Castiel shouted from across the street.

"They're clean!" I confirmed as we regrouped back at the center of the city.

"Now that that's done, all that's left is to repair the city." Sara sighed as we looked around at the damage.

"Oh no problem. Castiel and I can just reverse the time on the city. So when the humans wake up everything will be just as it was before Amber happened." I said with a wave of my hand as my staff appeared in my hand. Castiel summoned his as well. We both looked at each other before crossing our staves forming an X.

" _RESTITUAM_!" We both shouted as our eyes began glowing red and our surroundings began to warp. Everyone watched in amazement as the buildings began to repair themselves and the streets clean themselves. In a few more minutes everything is restored and Castiel and I allow our staves to disappear.

"There. All fixed." I said with a grin and crossed arms as Castiel smirked seemingly proud of himself. "Now we have to return to our own worlds." I state as I summon my staff again.

"Aw but we haven't gotten to have our fun yet!" Kira complained.

"Yeah! Can't we stay now that we fixed everything! This is the only night of the year where we're allowed to roam the Human World and I really wanted to get some treats this year!" Mia whined.

"And I wanted to get some scares in!" Kentin added. I frowned as I glared at them.

"We can't stay because the humans can wake up at any given moment and…" I paused as I pointed my staff upwards causing the clock to appear. "We're outta time…" I sighed as they all looked at the red numbers that said 00:00:00.

"So we have to go back. We can't stay or we'll be trapped here until next Halloween and you know none of us can last long in this world. So we'll put all the blame on Natty boy, since it _was_ his stupid creations fault, and return to our own worlds." Castiel finished as I opened a portal and we all returned to Hell.

"Welcome back masters…" Our demon servants greeted as we all emerged from the portal.

"Uh huh. All of you get lost." I order causing all of them to disappear to who knows where. Then I opened two portals. One leading to the World of Death and the other leading to the Dark World. "We'll see you guys next year." I said with a two finger salute as Castiel gave Nathaniel's machine to Kentin.

"Give this to Golden-boy on your way home." Castiel said as Kentin took the machine and he and Mia left through the portal of the Dark World. After they made it through I closed the portal and turned to the remaining immortals.

"Catch you later cuz!" I grinned as she smiled at me kindly.

"See ya Lys." Castiel nodded as Lysander smiled back at him before they both left through the portal leaving only Mia and Armin.

"Be sure to keep track of your body parts you two." I warned as they walked through the portal as well.

"Don't worry about us! You're the ones ruling over a bunch of demons!" Mia said as they disappeared through the portal allowing me to close it. Once everyone went home my staff disappeared and I let out a huge sigh.

"This was a waste of a perfectly good night." I groaned as I lay my head on Castiel's bare chest.

"It sucks but I think I can make the remainder of the night worthwhile." Castiel smirked mischievously as I caught on to what he was saying.

"Eh, why not! I'm game!" I said and from there let's just say the flames of Hell grew hotter and hotter throughout the night…

"Happy Halloween and watch yourself because we just might show up at your door tonight…"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Happy Halloween! I hope you liked this story because I was originally going to release it in 2013 when the illustrations for these characters showed up but because I was having writer's block I never finished it so I continued working on it and even though it's a couple years late I hope you still enjoyed it! As you can see I brought back Selena and the rest of the group but don't worry because I can assure you that this won't be the last you hear of them because I'm still working on the sequel but due to writer's block it's coming along slowly plus I have to update my other stories as well so please be patient with me! BTW "restituam" is Latin for "restore". So thank you for reading this and please leave comments so I'll know to keep doing holiday one-shots and have a very Happy Halloween!**

 **P.S. WARNING! I advise you not to eat cookies tonight because Kentin and Mia may show up at your doorstep.**


End file.
